


5 Times Harvey Called Mike "Michael", +1 Time He Called Him "Mikey"

by blackat_t7t



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, M/M, Nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-29
Updated: 2011-08-29
Packaged: 2019-08-03 07:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16322132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackat_t7t/pseuds/blackat_t7t
Summary: Harvey doesn't always call Mike "Mike."





	5 Times Harvey Called Mike "Michael", +1 Time He Called Him "Mikey"

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from LiveJournal on 10/16/2018
> 
> Original note:  
> written from a prompt [here](http://suitsmeme.livejournal.com/2038.html?thread=1972726#t1972726) at [](https://suitsmeme.livejournal.com/profile)[](https://suitsmeme.livejournal.com/)**suitsmeme** : Harvey calls Mike by his full name (Michael). In any scenario. Mike is thrown off.

**1\. To Introduce Him**

Mike tugged at his tie, hating that he’d had to come to this charity event, wishing more than anything that he could get away and take off this tie and loosen his collar and find some nice greasy food whose name he could pronounce. Mike wasn't paying attention as another wealthy-looking woman came over to shake hands with Harvey until he caught the words, “my associate, Michael Ross,” and turned to Harvey, surprised. He had never heard Harvey use his full name before.

The woman smiled and held out a hand to him. “Michael,” she repeated, which Mike didn’t like because it reminded him of his grade school teacher when he was in trouble. No one else ever called him Michael. But, Mike realized as he took her hand, it was the first time in the whole night that someone had actually looked at him rather than ignoring him. He glanced at Harvey, who nodded his approval. Mike smiled at the woman, thinking that if potential clients responded better to “Michael” than “Mike” maybe he could live with it, for the night.

 

 

**2\. To Wake Him**

Mike was in the middle of a beautiful dream. He was just about to kiss Harvey in front of a room full of clients he had brought in single-handedly, Jessica and Louis and the rest of the firm applauding him in the background. He could hear Harvey’s voice saying his name gently, over and over. “Mike, Mike, Mike,” like a chant. Mike smiled in his sleep.

“Michael!” Mike’s eyes flew open and he jerked upright, a piece of paper from the briefs he was supposed to be reading through stuck to his cheek. He looked around in confusion until his eyes settled on Harvey. “If you need to sleep, don’t do it on the briefs,” Harvey said, reaching out to pull the paper from Mike’s face. “These are the only copy we have, so if you get drool on them, they’re ruined.” Mike blushed and snatched the paper back, settling down to work again.

 

**3\. To Shut Him Up**

Mike hadn’t meant to say the words “I love you.” If it had been up to him, he would probably never have said them at all for as long as he lived, except in the privacy of his own apartment when he was free to daydream and fantasize as much as he wanted. It was just that seeing Harvey caring for the client’s little girl while she took an important phone call was incredibly adorable, and absolutely shattered the image Harvey had tried to create for himself of being stoic and uncaring.

Mike backpedaled immediately, trying to explain that he didn’t mean it like that, and even if he did, it didn’t mean anything, and he wasn’t going to do his work any less well, and he wasn’t going to expect anything from Harvey- “Mike” –and wasn’t going to publicize it around the office if he was in love with him, which he wasn’t saying he was, mind you- “Mike!” –and he most certainly wasn’t going to try to sexually harass Harvey, or even bring it up at all, and actually, if they could just forget about all of it that would be very nice-

“Michael!” Harvey said sternly, and Mike fell silent, blinking at him with wide eyes. Harvey smiled. “I love you too.”

 

 

**4\. To Scold Him**

Mike was in Harvey’s apartment, a couple weeks after they’d started dating. He was lounging on the couch, feet up on the coffee table, flipping through a couple thousand channels on Harvey’s massive flat-screen TV, while his boyfriend cooked breakfast. Mike smiled as he set the TV to a station he liked, and settled down to watch his show. He was happy to be here, with Harvey, like this. Nothing in the world could be better.

“Michael!” Harvey’s voice said sharply, and Mike jolted upright, turning to face Harvey with wide eyes. “Feet off the table,” Harvey reprimanded, his tone serious. Mike quickly removed his feet and lay back against the couch, breathing out a sigh of relief.

“Jesus, Harvey, you nearly gave me a heart attack!” Mike said. He could imagine Harvey grinning at that as he returned to the kitchen to finish their breakfast.

 

 

**5\. To Get His Attention**

They had been dating for two months now, and Harvey had finally taken Mike out to a restaurant. It made Mike feel honored that Harvey thought highly enough of him to claim him as his date in public. Mike smiled and leaned his cheek against his hand as he watched Harvey, admiring his beauty and graceful movements as he passed the waitress his credit card, thinking how much his life had improved since he met Harvey, and how it could only get better from there.

“Michael,” Harvey’s voice said, sing-song and teasing. Mike blinked and lifted his chin from his hand.

“Yes?”

Harvey chuckled. “I called your name three times and you didn’t respond. We can go now.”

“Oh,” Mike said, feeling a little embarrassed. “Okay.” Harvey laughed and slipped an arm around Mike’s waist as he led him from the restaurant, and Mike couldn’t help but smile and lean into it, even if Harvey was laughing at him.

 

 

**+1. To Compliment Him**

Mike was grinning as he helped Harvey into bed. An office party had naturally been accompanied by spiked punch, and it was very fortunate Harvey had a driver because neither of them could have driven home in their condition. Mike settled Harvey, who had drunk more of the punch than Mike, onto the bed and began pulling his shoes off.

“You’re pretty,” Harvey said, his voice slurred. Mike looked up at him, and smiled at the goofy grin on Harvey’s face.

“Thank you,” he said.

“You’re really pretty, Mikey,” Harvey said again, putting his hands on Mike’s shoulders and pulling him up for a kiss that tasted like punch and alcohol. “And you taste good, too.”

Mike laughed at the ridiculousness of the usually eloquent lawyer’s statements, and Harvey seemed pleased by that. Mike kicked of his own shoes and stripped off most of his clothes, then climbed into bed next to Harvey.

Harvey snuggled up against him, spooning his chest to Mike’s back. “G’night, pretty Mikey,” he said, and Mike had to resist the urge to laugh.

“Night, pretty Harvey,” he replied with a grin. Harvey merely yawned and nuzzled his face into Mike’s shoulder. Mike smiled at that as he too drifted off to sleep.


End file.
